Overcoming All Obstacles
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Sequel to East Meets West. When I've made a surprising return to see Yuka on a special date, there have been several problems from within the V.G. Tournament. Who's behind it all? And, what else could be in store for me and Yuka? I'm about to find out! Read and Review, please!
1. Return

_**Overcoming All Obstacles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). Never have and never will. Only the respective company, does. I do however, own the attacks that I've made up for myself. Such as_ "Striking Blaster", "Blazing Phoenix", "Arctic Breath" and "Ice Breaker"._ This story, is a direct sequel from _'East Meets West'._ Read & Review and please, no flames!

_Summary:_ During my date with the lovely and beautiful, Yuka Takeuchi, the unexpected has happened: The V.G. Tournament that was suppose to take place, has been postponed. Who is, behind all of these events and why? It looks like that, I'm about to find out the answer! Enjoy!

Yuka blinked her beautiful brown eyes with enthusiasm, when she sees me coming back to her hometown. She was wearing a dark blue jacket, with a white medium tank top and dark blue jeans. Also, her cheeks were completely reddish, when she looks at my new appearance. I'm now wearing a black thick jacket with a green jersey with white stripes on my arms, while wearing a white shirt underneath, black jeans with a belt buckle wrapping around it and white sneakers with black socks.

"Wow! Look at you, Matthew-Kun. You look so…cool."

I felt very flabber-gastered at Yuka's comment, about my new look. "Hey, thanks. Besides, meeting and helping with a pretty angel like you is the least that I can do."

Her eyes had sparkled upon hearing my nice expression to her, as a soft smile loomed over her face while her cheeks were tinted red. "Oh, Matthew-Kun." Then, she threw her arms around my neck in a nice embrace, as she looks deep into my blue eyes. "You can't imagine, of how long I've waited to see you, again." She rests her head against my chest, as I too made a smile on my face.

"Definitely, Yuka-Chan. Which reminds me, did you win the V.G. tournament?"

As she heard my comment about the event that took place after I first left, she widened her eyes and looked straight at me. From there, her expression had changed for some reason. "Oh, about that. When I've entered it, there was some speculations and therefore, it's now been put on hiatus once again."

"What?! Now, don't tell me it's all about those new changes for the loser. Is it?"

"No, it's the opposite. Someone, has sabotaged it."

After she explained to me about the events that have happened from the V.G. Tournament, I totally gasped in shock. "S-Sabotage? Who on earth, would want to do something so cruel?"

She shook her head, in disbelief. "I'm not sure. But, I'm getting a very bad feeling about this. It almost feels like, the worst threat in my life is upon me."

"That's odd. In all of your battles, I never heard you say that. Anyways, since when can we choose things on what's right and what's wrong?"

"I don't know, on how to answer that. Still, do you really know why we fight?"

I made a small laugh to myself, as I answered to her. "It's simple, really. The reason that we fight, is for what we believe in and for our future. That's what, makes us different. We have to follow on our own path to the light, instead of being succumbed to the darkness and render defeat. I've had that issue before, because I almost did the unthinkable and that would be…committing suicide."

A few tears had filled up, Yuka's eyes. "You…almost killed, yourself? But, why?"

I continued. "My heart and body have been consumed with hate and anger, for so long. Yet, I hadn't noticed, on how painful it was when I kept having some endless nightmares. Just when I thought that I would throw my life away, I met a young doctor who was able to help me relinquish my anger from the inside out. At first, I keep doing the same procedure, until I've finally realized that I've been hurting the one individual that I've kept on doing for the past life and that would be…myself."

She gasped, after she listened to my harsh comments about my rough problem involving with my anger. "That's awful. Are you better, now?"

I smiled, as I clasped my hands with Yuka's and stared at her cute brown eyes. "I am. After all, if it weren't for meeting a pretty woman such as you, I wouldn't even be here. Besides, you're my best friend, Yuka-Chan."

"Matthew-Kun, that was so sweet of you."

"No problem. Anything for you, that is." I wrapped my arms around her lower back, while she threw hers around my neck. As we lean closer, our lips have met in a nice feeling. I felt Yuka's tongue exploring into my mouth, while she felt mine exploring her's as we both moan from our romantic moment. It was a complete, bliss. We were having the time of our lives, until we broke up the kiss. Yuka's cheeks were once again, tinted red along with mine as we were having the time of our lives. After that, we broke the kiss and hold on to each other until I tell Yuka about something.

"By the way, did I forgot to mention on how I've been able to free you when Miranda's spirit took over your body?"

"Please tell me."

"After I've accomplished a new attack in a fiery form of an eagle, my hands were filled with ice. I didn't know, why this occurred to me and I had no choice but to use it before that old wench, Miranda tried to take over my body when she took over yours. Fortunately, I did whatever I could to stop her from accomplishing her true intentions. And if you still don't believe me, just watch this." As I begin to concentrate and focus my energy, I closed my eyes, crossed my arms and my hands became icy blue like the last time I fought with Miranda. I opened my eyes and shout out, these in-famous words while I was standing at a nearby lake: "Arctic Breath!!"

A huge gust of ice, came from out of my mouth and froze the entire lake. It became very icy, when I showed Yuka one of my cool attacks. She became very surprised, after I've observed my ice moves.

"That is, so amazing! I've never would've thought, that you would acquire something like this."

"Most likely. So, care to skate?"

"Are you crazy? I don't have any skates on and it's not even winter! How do you expect, that we should skate?"

As I raised my eyebrow and made a small grin on my face, I picked her up bridal style, to which she became surprised. Then, as I aimed at her feet and with another icy breath, I transformed her shoes into ice skates. Afterwards, I carried her to the ice itself and placed her down carefully. She managed to keep her balance, but immediately fell when she slipped on the ice. When I was done transforming my shoes into ice skates also, Yuka cried a little bit about the fact that she doesn't know on how to skate.

"How can I skate, like this? I can't do it!"

"C'mon, since when does a virgin goddess like you, starts giving up? Here, let me help you."

As I took her by the hand and held onto it, I gradually skated across the rink with her. Yuka felt a little better, that I'm teaching her of how to skate properly. At first, she was about to fall again but I was able to catch her by holding onto her waist and thus we continued to skate on this icy lake. I did some slow dancing and then, I lifted her over my head before I placed her back down. Later, I tell her to do a spinning axial but she cannot because she never tried. I tell her, to just do it. So, I watched her to perform a spinning axial and was able to land on her feet until she was beginning to lose her balance. I caught up with her, before she fell for the third time; only this time, she fell on-top of me and as a result, we both fell.

When we got to our knees and looked at each other, we both seemed to smile for a while until I began to laugh and so did, Yuka. Then, she hugged me with her warmth as my cheeks became tinted red.

"Thank you, Matthew-Kun. I never had so much fun, in my life. Only, if my parents were still here, they would see of how responsible I am."

"Now, look. You _ARE_ responsible. That's because, you're a true V.G. warrior. Anyways, let's get off of this rink before it melts and we could very well freeze."

After me and Yuka got off of the icy lake, I used one of my other tricks that I learned when I've first used it against one of Yuka's old rivals, Jun Kubota. "Striking Blaster!" By firing my yellow and orange flame orb, the lake had right away melted and went back to normal. And so did our ice skates, when we felt our shoes feeling the water. After that, we held each other's hands and with both of our faces smiling, we began to walk down at the park. We've walked for nearly one hour, until we've sat down on one of the benches and started talking.

By placing my hand on Yuka's and squeezing it gently, I felt my heartbeat beating very strongly as I gazed at her pretty face. She was like, more than just a virgin goddess, she was like an angel without a halo or wings but rather, one of the brightest smiles that I've ever seen. I just had no idea, on what to make of her; as I hang my head down while my forehead was sweating. _"What am I going, to do? How will I tell her about, what happened to her parents? If I tell her, she'll break down. But, I've got no choice."_

"Huh? Matthew-Kun, what's wrong? You look, nervous. Is there, something that you want to talk about?"

"_Well, here goes nothing."_ As I cleared my throat, I lifted my head up, turned around to her and answered. "Yuka-Chan, do you remember the time when you first encountered with Reimi before meeting with Miranda?"

"Yes…Why do you, ask?"

And then, I gave out the confession to her, but rather something different. "When I first saw you, you witnessed Miranda eliminating the Hybrids and then, you took out your frustration on her. But, you were overmatched by her. Although, despite the fact that you won, you felt dishearten and somewhat detached from the world as if nobody knew who you are. I just couldn't bare to see you, acting like that anymore. So, I contemplated on how to lift that heavy weight off of your shoulders and when I rented a game with the words that said _'V.G.'_ on it, that's when I knew that fate had brought me here to you. I mean, what's the point of meeting you here if I can't seem to help someone that needs to stay positive like yourself?"

After Yuka had finished listening, as to why I ended up here the first time, she was left speechless. "Matthew-Kun…"

"There, I've said it. I've got nothing left to tell you." I folded my arms and looked down on the ground, as I await for Yuka to respond.

Instead of being perplexed, her smile grew into a crescent shaped moon as her eyes were sparkling brightly and then, she hugged me yet again. "That was the most nicest thing, that I've heard from you! How can I ever, repay you?"

"What can, I say? I'm just making sure, that you're on the top of your game. That's all."

"You're so kind. I suppose, that I should thank you with this." As she placed her hands on my cheeks, she pressed her lips against mine. My face became very red, when I felt it.

During my romantic time with Yuka, someone was watching us from beneath the bushes. It was a young girl with small pink hair, light crystal blue eyes while donning a blue and white waitress outfit. She was watching her, having a great time of making out with a man like myself. Then, she became weak and fell from underneath the bushes.

As Yuka breaks up the kiss, she heard the sound that was near us. "Who goes there?"

"Let me check." When I looked into the bushes, I became bewildered that someone was not only watching us, but was also injured in the process. "Holy crap!"

She heard my call and as she went to see who it is, she also gasped. "Oh, dear! I can't believe, who it is!"

"I take it, that you know her from somewhere. But, who is she?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, her name is Keiko Hatano. She's one of my previous rivals" Yuka replied.

"One of your…previous rivals? But I thought, that Jun was one of them including your close friend, Satomi."

"That may be, true. Tell me, Keiko, what happened to you?"

The young light-pink haired waitress, slowly responded. "A tall…woman with long blonde hair…and a red bow…attacked me. For some…reason, she has a lot…of…weapons, I couldn't…stand…a…chance. I'm…sorry…Yuka…" Then, she fell unconscious due to the injuries that she's suffered.

"Keiko! Oh, this is bad."

"Very bad. We have to take her to the hospital, right now. I'm pretty sure, that she can recover quick and maybe we can look to see on what's happened."

"Yeah!"


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). I only own the attacks that I've made up for myself. Such as_ "Striking Blaster", "Blazing Phoenix", "Arctic Breath" and "Ice Breaker". _Read & Review, please!

A few hours later, we've managed to take the injured Keiko Hatano to the Osaka Hospital and in no time at all. But, by the time we got there, she wasn't the only one that was injured. There stood, numerous other patients that were also involved in the same attack that bestow on Keiko. Both me and Yuka gasped in awestruck, as we witnessed on how many people that are in this very building. After we counted on how many patients, there were approximately from five to ten people.

"This is a disaster."

"Who would cause, such brutality?"

"Perhaps, I can relate to that" says a new voice.

"Eh? Reimi! What are you, doing here?" I asked.

"Me and Kaori have been investigating the incidents, that have occurred during the start of the V.G. Tournament. When it was up and running, the hospital was beginning to stack up. By the way, nice to see you again, Matthew."

"Same to you. So, any idea on, who it may be and what that person looks like? Because, Keiko told us that there was a tall young girl with blonde hair and said to have a lot of weapons with her. The question is, what's her purpose?"

She replied to me and Yuka. "It's obvious, that she wanted to be the only competitor and win the tournament. The fact of the matter is, she's only there for the money rather that just having some competition. And, this is a picture of the culprit that's behind all of this." She handed to me, a folder and when I opened it, it shows an exact photo of her. She has long blonde hair with a red bow tied behind it, blue eyes, red knuckle gloves and wearing a red and white waitress outfit.

"Is this, the one that's causing all of this ruckus?" thought Yuka.

Reimi, nodded her head. "That's right. Her name, is Masako Houjouin. Not much is known about her, or the reason as to why she wanted to enter it in the first place. But, she's more than just a cute face. She's a weapon expert, without any martial art skills. What's more, is that she keeps them concealed from inside her outfit. You know what they say, _'appearances can be deceiving'._"

"At least, I'm not the one who's deceived. But something about this Masako girl, isn't making any sense. I could buy that Saki was an assailant to Miranda but, this one is completely different" I said to her.

"According to our reports, she's still roaming these streets as we know it."

"Well that sucks, even for me. Don't you agree, Yuka-Chan?" But she didn't listened to me, as she was staring at something else. "Huh? What's the matter, Yuka-Chan? You look so, down. Just who or what are you looking, at?" As I turned to see at where she was staring, I gasped in bewilderment when I recognized them. They were Satomi and Jun, heavily injured, lying in bed with their heads on the pillow and part of their body were covered up with bandages.

"Satomi! Jun! What's happened to you?" gasped Yuka.

"We were just looking after my brother, Daisuke, when he had his first date with Manami and then, this girl came in and pounced right at us for no apparent reason." She looked at me, for a moment and answered. "Hey, it's great to see you again, Matthew."

"Yeah, same here. I thought that I was tough, but that wench was even tougher." Jun glanced at her injured arm, that the perpetrator did to her. "Damn it! Without this, how can I be able to enter the tournament, now?"

"You don't suppose, that both your brother and Manami were caught up, were they?" I asked, curiously.

Satomi, smiled. "Don't worry, about them. By the time we were injured, we've contacted Yumiko and Kotoe to look after them for us while we recover from our injuries. But, why would someone with weapons attack us?"

"Apparently, that girl you're all talking about was Masako Houjouin. She has a selfish desire to become rich and then, use that money for her own personal needs" Reimi explained to us.

"But, what kind of needs?" I insisted.

"Perhaps, the same intentions that Saki does: Kill everyone and everything, once she acquires the dough" she replied.

"Oh, no" said Yuka, sadly.

As I hear her sad tone, I placed my hand on her shoulder and responded. "Relax, Yuka-Chan. We've had that issue before with Saki, remember? I was able to free you, when she injected Miranda's spirit inside your body. Afterwards, she tried to possess me until I've managed to shut that old hag up for good."

"We forgot on, how you did it?" Satomi requested.

Keiko, the young pink-haired girl that me and Yuka have brought to the hospital, sheepishly asked us about something when she awoke from her injuries. "Um, excuse me but, who are you?" She was resting, next close to Jun and Satomi.

I approached to her and introduced myself. "Oh, my apologizes. The name's, Matthew and I'm from Canada."

Her cheeks were gushing red, when she was staring at my strong figure. "H-Hi. I'm K-Keiko Hatano. N-Nice to m-meet you."

"She seems, a bit surprised to see him" says Jun.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" added Satomi.

"So, what's this I hear that you freed Yuka when Miranda took control of her body?" urged Keiko, with an answer.

"I've acquired some sort of a new skill, from within me. It was so great, that I had to let it out. My special attack, takes the form of an eagle when my body is enshrouded with orange flames and then, I attack my opponent with everything I've got. It's called, _'The Blazing Phoenix'_. But now, this is important. When I was able to free Yuka-Chan from Miranda, her spirit had exited from out of her body and tried to possess me. Fortunately, I wouldn't go down without a fight. When that happened, my hands were covered with ice and then, I blew out some sort of ice from my mouth and later, I was able to destroy her spirit for good. I mean c'mon, it'll take more than a simple mind game to outwit me!"

"We're still not convinced, on how you destroyed my mother with just one hit" insisted Reimi.

"You want to know, how? Alright, than. I shall, demonstrate." I made my way to where the door is and as I stood there, I crossed my arms. With my ice hands glowing, I shout these words and targeted the door: "Arctic Breath!" As I spread my arms out, I blew out an icy breath at the door and froze it rock solid. But I wasn't done, yet. I held up my icy hand and as I slowly made and closed my fist, I also showed them my other move. "Ice Breaker!" After I formed my fist, the frozen door was shattered into million of pieces of ice and were scattered all over the floor. Jun, Satomi, Keiko and Reimi were all very surprised that I've accomplished a move something quite like this.

"I…I don't believe it."

"Tell me, about it."

"That is, so cool!"

"So…this is how you've defeated my mother. Interesting. But my question is, how?"

I answered. "It was my love to Yuka-Chan, that allowed me to acquire this. As funny as it may seems, I can only use this technique when there's an emergency at hand." Then, I concentrated my strength from within me until my icy hands went away and they were back to normal. "Of course, if that's all it takes, I'm getting off easy."

"Matthew-Kun, I'm still a bit worried. What if, you get caught up by Masako's assault? What happens, then?" says Yuka, panicking.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and responded to her while I look at her straight in the eye. "Calm yourself down, Yuka-Chan. Nothing's ever going to happen, to me. As long as I have you around, there's no way that she can ever go near me or you."

Before long, a young woman walked in and sees the small wreckage that I've caused to the door that lead to the patient room.

"Ms. Reimi, I…what happened, here? And, what's with all this ice?"

"Easy there, Kaori. The handsome, Matthew had just demonstrated us one of his techniques and showed us of how he defeated Miranda."

"Oh! I've seemed to have, forgotten all about it. Somehow, you're the only person that's been able to develop both fire and ice at the same time. You must've got some talent, with you."

"Hey thanks, Kaori-San. But, what brings you here? Is it, another victim from one of Masako's crimes? Or, is it about something else?" I asked her.

Just as she was about to answer, she adjusted her eyeglasses and read the clipboard that she was holding onto. "From what I can gather, Masako is still on the loose and for some reason, she hasn't assaulted anyone quite yet. However, she may sprung her next move."

"So, that little tramp is still lurking around Osaka, is she? Bummer. It's going to take a miracle, to bring her to justice." Then, I looked at Yuka and as I take her by the hand, I respond to her. "Come on, Yuka-Chan, let's go track her down together."

As she feels my grip on her, she pulled off a nice smile and a look of determination on her face. "Yes!"

Outside of the hospital, we begin our investigation of searching Masako's whereabouts. We kept looking behind our backs, the left and right side of the streets, but there was no sign of Masako anywhere. We even tried to ask anyone about this girl and yet, all they can give us, was a _'no'_. Either they don't know this individual, or they haven't recognized her features.

For the past few hours, we were nearly heading towards an urban area until we've come across a restaurant that had the words _'The Rival'_ on it. Yuka had recognized this place from before and as we head inside, there were few people working there including some customers having a chow-down. Fortunately, we weren't in the mood of having a bite.

Later on, a tall woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, a red outfit with black slacks, a bunny-eared hat on her head, a bunny-puffball on her backside and red sneakers with white stripes.

"Hey, Yuka. What brings you and your…boyfriend here, anyway?" She awkwardly twitched her eyebrow and started to glare at me, before Yuka furiously interrupted her.

"Back off, Elirin! He's not my boyfriend! He's my best friend! Besides, we're just here to see if you or your workers have spotted anyone that goes by the name of _'Masako Houjouin'_."

The instant that she heard her, she muttered. "The nerve! As for Masako, I haven't seen her around this area lately. In fact, I don't see Jun with you."

"She was beaten up, by the same girl that we've been searching. Along with Satomi and Keiko. Not the least of which, is that Manami and her newfound boyfriend, Daisuke, almost got caught up in the beatdown. As of now, they're being looked after by Yumiko and Kotoe as we speak" I said.

"Oh, my! Is there, anyway that I can help?" Elirin asked.

"Maybe. Although, I can't seem to help but wonder that the moment we first saw you, you were manipulated by Saki after you were defeated by Terumi. Tell me, have you been able to regain your confidence like I did to Yuka-Chan?"

"Matthew-Kun!"

Elirin laughed at my comment, as she responds to me and Yuka. "Relax. To be honest, I did. I've been able to do some training, after you and your friends rescued me. But still, I can't understand as to why I wasn't invited to the V.G. Tournament? Is it all, because of this Masako person that's been doing this?"

"If you meant something like, crashing someone's party with a variety of weapons that's been concealing inside her outfit, than yes" I answered to her.

Her face stood there, in awe. She couldn't believe, that nobody had told her about the incidents that's caused the tournament to be put on hold yet again. Instead of rendering defeat, she clenched her fists and lifted her head up with a look of bravery. "Alright, then. I'll help you."

"But Elirin, what about your restaurant?" Yuka asked.

"Don't worry, about it. They'll take, good care of it." As she makes a small wink and a thumbs-up to her employees, she exits out of her restaurant and follows me and Yuka to continue the search for Masako.

As we all walk down the streets and proceeded to move on, Elirin started talking to us.

"So, Matthew, I can see that you like Yuka so much. Is it because of her chest, or maybe you like the way she fights?"

I grunted, as I stare back at her with my response. "It's neither. The reason why, is because of not only her interests and good looks, but also…her loneliness."

"What? Why?" she asked to me.

"Matthew-Kun, what are you saying?"

As they both look perplexed and also concerned, I pressed forward with my statement. "Even though that we have something in common, you still keep feeling left out, Yuka-Chan. It's all because of what happened to your parents and the fact, that your grandfather had raised and trained you in the arts of karate and manipulating your ki energy. Your power, draws from the connection of all of the friends that you've been with and that's what makes you a true virgin goddess. I mean seriously, if anyone has a problem with you, they'll have to deal with me first. In other words, you're the sword and I'm the shield."

Yuka felt very surprised, from what I've told her. Even, Elirin was also surprised.

"Matthew-Kun…"

"Whoa! Touchy."

I laughed to myself, as I brushed my hair. "Tell me something, that I don't know." When I was continuing to walk, Yuka squeezed my hand tightly and refused me to let go. "Yuka-Chan, what's the matter?"

With a look of despair on her pretty face, she replied. "Matthew-Kun, what do you know about my parents? You hardly know anything about me, other than our friendship."

As I made a deep sigh, I briefly retorted. "Let's just say, that I'm full of surprises. Of course, not all of them are nice."

Elirin, pouted at my remark. "Look, who's talking."

Then, from out of no-where, there was a loud abruption that came from across the street. After the loud sound went away, there was a bit of smoke appearing from the direction as it fills up the sky.

"Uh-oh. It looks like, trouble in paradise. C'mon!" I said to them.

"He's right, Yuka. We can talk about your family, later. Right now, we need to take care of some business" Elirin suggested to her.

"You got it."

After our slight discussion, we head down to where the eruption was coming from. Fortunately, it was the same place that I've met with Yuka after a year-long absence: The park.

When we've arrived, the way that it was before has become an incomplete wasteland. Trees were burned down, several potholes were blown everywhere and even the park pavilion building was smothered in flames. We all gasped in shock, when we saw the sheer destruction of what was once peaceful and elegant, is now a complete mess.

"This is awful!" cried Yuka.

"It has to be, the work of that Masako girl. If neither of us or anyone else can stop her, we'll all be wiped out!" I said.

"And now, you're next on our hit-list!" says a new voice.

As we all looked back the other way, we see a couple of grenades coming from above and were about to drop onto us until we all scattered; just as those grenades, made an unprecedented impact with a huge explosion and causing more damage to the park itself.

I was very angry with this chaos, as I begin to call out the individual's name that's been causing a lot of ruckus around here and in Osaka. "Okay than, Masako. Come on out and let me see, that ugly complexion of yours!"

"Be that, as it may." As me, Yuka and Elirin have overheard that tone, some loud footsteps was coming towards us.

By the time, she reached us, she looked exactly like the same person that we've been searching for.

"So, I take it that you've been looking for me? Am I right? Well, here I am! The great Masako Houjouin, is here!"

"You've got a lot of nerve of violating the V.G. tournament and you're going to pay big time for this!" I yelled, as I pointed my finger at her.

"Me, too" added Yuka.

"Me, three. But, let's face it. There's three of us, and only one of you. You don't stand a chance!" Elirin mentioned.

Masako however, grinned while making herself laugh at Elirin's comment. "Correction, you wench. I do, stand a chance and I'm not alone."

"Oh, really? Just whom?" I demanded an answer from her.

Throughout my confrontation with Masako, a mysterious woman with a dark red robe was hiding up the tree and made an evil grin on her face. Than, she threw her kunai straight at me until Yuka sees the object veering towards my direction and alerted both me and Elirin to dodge out before the unknown person unveiled herself next to Masako. She has long dark emerald green hair and black eyes, as we stood there in shock to see that Masako has appointed herself a fellow teammate.

"No way! Why, that's…" Before Yuka could even finish her sentence, I allowed myself to conclude it for her.

"Saki Shindou!"

"You remember me, quite well. Just long enough for me, to kill you!" She licked her lips with her tongue and grinned with sickness. "With some thanks from Masako here, I've managed to escape from that wretched prison!"

"What? But, that's impossible!" Yuka protested.

"How did you get away?" asked Elirin.

"It's simple. I've secretly mailed out a request to her until that miserable wench, Yuka and her best man thwarted my plans of bringing back Miranda Jyahana from the dead. Now that I've made an alliance with Masako, we plan to take you down once and for all!"

"Oh, yeah?" I immediately cracked my knuckles and made my fighting pose. "Well, not without a fight you won't!" As I looked fiercely at them, I made a bold statement. "And if I'm not mistaken, you must be behind these incidents involving the competitors for the V.G. tournament that Reimi had to put on hold with."

"Hmph! So what if we insulted the fighters and the tournament, itself? After all, it was way more entertaining than beating up Yuka's pathetic friends of hers! Namely Satomi, Jun and later Keiko. If it weren't for those fools Kotoe and Yumiko that stopped us from getting close to Manami and her new boyfriend, we would've heard them screaming for mercy!"

Yuka gasped with horror on her face, when she learned that they're the ones who not only vandalized the V.G. tournament but also assaulted her close friends. That includes, Manami and her newfound boyfriend, Daisuke, Satomi's brother.

"That's so cruel! For what purpose, do you two have against everybody?" Elirin wondered.

"None whatsoever, blondie. We do what we want, whenever we want." As they looked back, they see someone trying to get back up until it fainted and while they smile to each other, they continue.

"But as far as we're going to pulverize you three, we'll just be on our way" told Saki.

"That's right. We don't have the time, to blow you apart. However, consider yourselves lucky that you're the last people to see someone get beaten by us" explained Masako, as both she and Saki prudently walk right around us without throwing a punch/kick at us.

As we watch them leaving us completely confused and yet, bewildered, the girls asked themselves about why they would turn tail from us.

"Okay…that was a bit odd. How come, neither of them attacked us? We hardly did a thing to them" said Elirin, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How odd, indeed. Why would they walk away, from us? And, what were they staring at?" replied Yuka.

During Elirin and Yuka's discussion about the sudden departure of Saki and Masako, I went down to look at the individual that the perpetrators were staring at. As I made my way there, the person was laying on her stomach when she fell again. I bent down on one knee and as I turned her over, I totally gasped with a look of disgust on my face. She has a short brown tied ponytail hair with brown eyes, a red ribbon with a waitress outfit, a red skirt, black strap pants, white knuckle gloves and black low-heel shoes. As I gradually picked her up bridal style, I called out Yuka and Elirin.

"Yuka-Chan! Elirin! Come here, quick!"

Both of them ran, to where I was calling them. As they did, they see me with my head turned away and also, holding something in my arms.

"Matthew-Kun, what's wrong and what are you carrying?"

"Is it someone, that we know?"

This gave me a few minutes for me, to reveal person that I've found. After I took a deep breath, I slowly turned to them and revealed that person. "It's…Yuka-Chan's best friend."

"No! It's…"

Yuka was feeling very traumatized, when she identified the young girl's features. However, she wasn't the same after I've left Osaka a year ago. Her clothing were half-torn and there were several gashes of blood scratches on her face and body. Apparently, the young girl was none other than…

"Tamao-Chan!!"

Not only was Yuka and myself were stunned, but so was Elirin. She couldn't believe that another victim has fallen prey to Saki and Masako's assaults; Yuka's close friend, Tamao Mitsurugi.

"This is madness. We'll have to go back and have her re-cuperate, as soon as possible" I stated.


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.), nor any of the video games, themselves. Only the respective company, does. I only own the attacks, that I've made up for myself. Read & Review, please!

Back at the Osaka hospital, Yuka, Elirin and myself are now consoling the severely-injured Tamao. Lying in bed with an oxygen mask on her mouth and wearing some hospital clothing, while her short ponytail was loosened and shows her long brown hair. A few loud beeps were coming from the heart rate monitor and indicates that Tamao is barely staying alive for the time being.

As Yuka reaches her hand out and grasped Tamao's hand, she weeps with sorrow and pain while she shed some tears from her innocent brown eyes. "Tamao-Chan…"

Elirin with her arms crossed, shook her head in shame. "How terrible. This is about as worse, when Manami's amusement park was terrorized."

While I was looking over Tamao in the hospital bed with Yuka, I answered. "The fact of the matter is, is that her injuries weren't fatal. Although, I'm still a bit puzzled about this new alliance between Saki and Masako."

"Does this have to do with you, Matthew-Kun?" Yuka asked me, frequently.

As I looked at Tamao in bed and turned to her, I replied. "If my hunch is correct, than it's a big no. They're probably trying to go after the one in-charge of the V.G. tournament. Specifically, Reimi. After all, I still can't help but wonder as to why would Saki has an unexplained grudge on her."

"Do you know, how and why?"

Before I could react and answer Elirin's question, a new voice interjected us.

"She's jealous of me, because I'm not only more beautiful than her but also despising my own flesh-and-blood mother."

When we all turned around to see who said it, there stood Reimi. Along with Kaori and the newly recovered Jun, Satomi and Keiko.

"Reimi!" I said.

"Another victim, I suppose?" Let's have a look." As she stepped forward, she froze in awestruck when she glanced at the wounded civilian. "My god. Tamao!"

"What?!" cried Satomi.

"You've got to be kidding me!" added Jun, while grinding her teeth and clenching her fists.

"I don't believe this!" says Kaori, sadly.

"How can anyone do this?" inserted Keiko.

"Duh! It was Masako, that did it. Unfortunately, when we found her, she didn't come alone. More importantly, she has a new partner that goes by the name of Saki Shindou" I said to them.

Everybody was reeling with fear on their faces, when I explained about Masako's new partnership.

"S-Saki Shindou?" says a surprised Kaori.

"But, how? The last time that we saw her, she was arrested and sentenced to a maximum security" Satomi pointed out.

Just then, Jun had noticed Elirin's appearance. "Huh? Elirin, it's been a long time since we last saw you."

"Can't say the same for you" she sulked at her.

"What's that?" Before Jun could throw her fist at Elirin, I stepped in and halted their bickering.

"Hey! Listen! As much as I'd like to see you two fight each other, there are bigger issues to deal with."

"You still have some good instincts, Matthew. I like that." By overhearing that familiar voice, we all whirled around to see another old friend of Yuka's: Chiho Masuda. Except that she's donning a full brown ninja outfit with black arm braces, a brown headband and without a spy mask. But as she walks down to see Yuka and the rest of us, her expression had right away changed when she recognized Tamao injured from a vicious assault by two attackers. "T-Tamao…" Some tears were formed on her eyes.

"What's eating her, all of a sudden?" I asked Yuka.

"Chiho and Tamao-Chan have developed a strong bond with one another. Just like me with you and Satomi including everybody else."

"You don't say." As I observed the recent friendship between them, I begin to ponder my thoughts about something in-regards to Yuka's past life. Basically, her parents and her involvement with the V.G. tournament_. "Somehow, I need to look into Yuka-Chan's profile. But, from where?"_ Than, my eyes lit up. _"Wait! Of course! There's a computer, here!"_ As I stood up, I asked Yuka about something. "Yuka-Chan, stay with Tamao-San and the others for a while."

"Okay but, where you're going?"

"I'm going to search for something important on the Internet." After that, I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to find a computer and enable me to find some information: Ironically, Yuka's past.

Back at the room itself, Kaori became a little suspicious of my actions about going online on the computer. _"Hmm, I wonder what he's up to."_ As she adjusted her eyeglasses, she also leaves the room and begins to pursue me.

As Yuka watches Kaori leaves and taking care of Tamao, she starts contemplating about my investigation. _"Matthew-Kun, what is it that you're looking for?"_ When she remembered about something from me, her eyes flashed with horror. _"Oh, no! He wouldn't!"_

Elsewhere, I've managed to find a spare computer and just before the nearest elevator and window. I sat down on the chair and begin my search for some info about Yuka's family and past. By using a search engine on the home page website, I typed in Yuka's last name and than her first name. It took me several minutes to find a specific website for me to locate and unlock Yuka's profile of her family and the connection within the V.G. tournament.

After nearly taking an hour, I've clicked onto one of the sources that I've been desperate to find. Before I browse, I hear some quiet footsteps and stopped beside me. When I went to see who it is, it was Kaori. The friendly smart wise, computer gal and a friend to Yuka. She pulled up one of the chairs from one of the corner walls and sat down with me.

"Hi, Matthew-San. Would you like to have some company with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all. Furthermore, I was just about to read this info about Yuka-Chan. Now let's explore, but very carefully with caution."

"Right" Kaori nodded her head and watches me to read-along the hidden dialogue of Yuka Takeuchi. Than, she asks me. "Matthew-San, why do you want to know about Yuka-San?"

I answered. "I want to figure out, as to why the late Miranda Jyahana was so interested in Yuka-Chan. If not worse, Tamao-San." By browsing through every section of one particular website, I've stumbled across an article that said _'Family Tragedy! Lone infant survives'. _When I read that bulletin, it had triggered my curiosity and once I clicked it, the whole article was shown on-screen and in good condition. "Let's see, what we've got." As I slowly read every portion of the story itself, I right away stood there frozen and was almost lost beyond belief when I kept on reading. "What the? By the virgin goddess, it can't be!"

"Matthew-San, what's the matter? You look like, you've seen a ghost." As Kaori looks over and reads the information from the article, she too was utterly shocked. "This is unreal. No one has ever told me, about these facts."

"We must show this to Yuka-Chan and her friends, right away." By clicking on the button that says _'Print'_, the printer that was connected to the computer has started to print and it took three to five pages for it to be printed from the internet.

As I grabbed the printed paper from the printer, I was able to find a loose paperclip on the floor and clipped together with the five papers. Just as me and Kaori were about to head back with Yuka and her friends, we accidentally bumped into a tall, muscular and serious man that was blocking our path.

When I shook some cobwebs off of my head and looked up, my mouth was wide open and my eyes were widened, along with Kaori's. He was a huge man with a massive build, while wearing a white karate uniform with a black belt that was wrapped around his waist and he has brown hair and mustache with black eyes. His expression was very sternly and his arms were crossed.

"Young lady, take those papers and present them to Yuka. I'm going to speak with this man, alone." He glared his eyes at Kaori with a simple warning.

"Y-Yes, sir."

I handed to her the papers, that we found in regards to Yuka's childhood. As I looked back to see her leave with the information that we've retrieved, I turned around and come face-to-face with an unknown man that seems to take out his frustration on me. While I gulped my throat, I briefly spoke to him.

"Now look here, sir. If you're itching for a fight, please don't. I really don't like getting picked on without any explanation."

The tall muscled man, stood there and made a small laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to talk. And I have to say, that I'm impressed with what you've been doing with Yuka."

"H-How did you know her name?" I questioned him.

"You're about to find out."

Meanwhile, Kaori has reached the medical room where Yuka and everybody else are looking after the injured Tamao and was holding some papers in her hands. As Yuka notices that Kaori is the only one who came back, she was left puzzled.

"Kaori-San, what happened to Matthew-Kun and what's that in your hands?"

"Well, while he and I were browsing on the Internet about some fascinating news from an old article, he came across a certain stranger and he only wanted to talk to Matthew-San, alone."

"Whoever he is, I don't think he's friendly" says Satomi.

"What makes you so certain, that he's not?" Keiko asks.

"I don't know. I'm just guessing."

With her head hung down, Yuka mutters my name. "Matthew-Kun…"

After the strange man confirmed to me about his identity and everything else that he said, I stood there completely stunned.

"I…I don't…believe it. You're her grandfather?"

He nodded his head. "Since the day, that I've raised and trained her in the ranks of martial arts and karate. That includes the manipulation of her ki energy. If it weren't for me, she'd be living out on the streets and be carrying with a different background."

"But, this still doesn't relate my current friendship with your granddaughter, Yuka-Chan. All I have been trying to do, is to let go of her dark past and focus on her bright future. I mean, where do you come in?"

He then, pressed forward with his answer. "It was when I first caught a glimpse of you with my granddaughter, when you were attacked by a notorious assassin. I was a few fields away from you and her. Before long, I tracked you and all of her friends down at where an old warehouse was used to be and observed the whole battle from the window outside. I was amazed and impressed, of how a young man like yourself would acquire a hidden talent from deep within. And than, you were able to save her life and earned her respect by submitting your feelings to her. It seems, that it was the power of your love to her. For that, I am humbled."

I was very perplexed that he was watching over both me and Yuka, the whole time. "Thanks for the compliment and all but, I'm only here to try and ensure that Yuka-Chan doesn't have to feel left out and distraught. Which reminds me, did you notice the info that I've found from the Internet involving both her family and the V.G. tournament?"

"Indeed, I have. I can already feel the shame on my granddaughter's face, right about now" he said, shaking his head.

"Yuka-Chan…"

In the medical room, Kaori shows Reimi the data that she and myself have searched from.

As Reimi slowly reads it from page after page, her face was filled with horror and disgust after she finished reading. She then turns her attention to Kaori and demands a reason, regarding this.

"Where did you and Matthew, find this? I want answers!"

"He was just curious, as to what really happened to Yuka-San's parents including participating the V.G. tournament. Don't take it personally on him, Reimi-San. He's trying to be reasonable with us."

By gripping the papers very tightly, Reimi became infuriated. "How could she?! My own flesh-and-blood mother, doing something so cruel!"

"Huh? Who would do what, Reimi?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" added Elirin.

"Is it about Matthew-Kun knowing about…" Just as Yuka was about to conclude her sentence, someone was calling out to her.

"S-Sen…pai."

Everyone gasped to hear, that it was coming from Tamao. She begins to move her fingers and later, gradually opened her light brown eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, until she was able to see it clearly. With a faint smile on her face, she spots a familiar face.

"Senpai, I'm sorry."

Filled with misery and concern on her face, Yuka clutched Tamao's hand with hers. "Tamao-Chan, I was so worried about you. What happened, back there?"

"I think, I have the answer" Keiko stepped in and confronted them.

"You do? Well, what is it?" Chiho asked.

"It all started, when me and Tamao were playing hide-and-seek at the park…"

**(Begin Flashback)**

"_After I've finished my night shift at my restaurant, Blue Seal, I saw Tamao and than we started to play hide-and-seek. The best place to play was at the park. So, she went and hide while I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I turned around finished counting, I began searching for her. For the past few hours, I couldn't find her until I've stumbled upon a tall woman with a dark red robe and emerald green eyes. But somehow, something was indeed wrong."_

"You don't look so friendly, to me? Don't you?" she said.

"Humph! Would that be your pathetic friend, like this one?" Clutching with one hand on the person's neck and holding onto a knife on the other was Tamao. Her clothing was torn, her face were covered with some harsh cuts of blood and is unconscious.

"Tamao! What did you, do to her and who are you?!"

"I just did it, for the fun of it and the name is Saki Shindou." She made a sick twisted laugh to herself and continued on. "Unfortunately, you were too late because I've already dispatched this wench already. With some added help from my new partner." After that, she slashes Tamao's cheek with her kunai blade and shoves her to the ground.

Keiko gasped, when she saw Saki attacking Tamao with a weapon as she feels the anger from inside of her and begins to boil. "Stop this! This has got to stop and where's this new partner of yours?"

"Right here." A new voice had jumped up from behind.

As Keiko whirled around, a couple of grenades were sent hurling at her and resulting in a huge explosion. It turns out, that she survived for the moment before Saki pitched in and cuts part of her clothing and also part of her body as she was rendered helpless against the duo.

Battered and completely injured, Keiko falls on one knee. Masako and Saki weren't satisfied with this and so, they double-teamed on her and threw her against the tree back first. She was conscious for a little while, when see sees them continue to pummel down on Tamao until they nearly threw her in the lake. As a result, Tamao lays back first on the lake and as Keiko watched helplessly in the bushes, she passed out.

**(End Flashback)**

After listening to Keiko's story about what had happened between them, Yuka was in a world of hurt. "How dreadful. Just how did she manage, to hang on?"

"While I was still unconscious, I saw a night patrol guard that spotted her and took her in. But, he didn't notice me and I had to provide shelter all by myself until I saw you and Matthew having a date. Long before, she was assaulted yet again by them when he released her a few hours later."

"Hmm, everything is starting to add up. First, the assault of all the participants of the V.G. tournament, then the alliance between Saki and Masako and now…"

During Yuka's speculation, Reimi interrupted and replied to her. "The hidden secret among yourself, the V.G. tournament and your deceased family."

"What?!" they all yelled in unison, except for Kaori.

"Reimi, what did you just say?" says a shaken Yuka.

"I said, that it's time to find out about your past and the situation from within the V.G. tournament."

"Whatever it is, I don't think that it's not going to be pretty" says Jun to Satomi.

"Yeah, no doubt."

"Tamao, will you be able to hear from what Reimi has to say?" moaned Chiho, sadly.

With a little dosage of strength left within her, she slowly stood up on her pillow and removed her oxygen mask from her mouth and nose while she stares at Reimi to listen from the resource that myself and Kaori have found on the internet. "I'll be alright. Now, what's this about senpai's past?"

As Reimi clears her throat, she explains to everybody about a horrifying secret: Yuka's hidden past. "I was just about to start with that. From what I've read that Kaori and Matthew have given me, it was something so abnormal that I almost couldn't even describe the words. You see, it all began approximately twenty years ago. My father and I had once knew about the Takeuchi's and had a small conservation with them. During all of that, they made an agreement with him by making a special tournament for an all-female competition. But then, two years later before the first V.G. tournament was underway, tragedy had struck when a mysterious killer came in and shot them in cold blood. Both Mr. and Mrs. Takeuchi died at the hospital, days later. Before their demise, they've given birth to a young baby girl and named it, Yuka; right after they've stored her DNA in a safe laboratory for safe keeping. Than, a week later, there was a break-in at the lab and her DNA was stolen." By taking a deep breath, she persisted. "The unknown killer that murdered Yuka's parents and stole her DNA by making into a clone of herself, was none other than the former head of Jyahana Group. In other words, the individual was really my mother, Miranda."

Yuka's body froze and her blood was running cold like lice, after Reimi revealed her terrifying past. "No! There must be, some sort of a mistake! Why did she, do that?!"

"She became obsessed with greed and quite frankly loved her power and the competition of the tournament, more than she loved me and my father. She immediately changed the rules and twist it around for her own pleasure, while I was overcome by grief and I didn't had the will to fight her. As my father had discovered her true motives by gathering DNA samples of the fighters and thus making into an ultimate warrior, he knew that he had no choice but to file for divorce and pledged to never tell the truth of these incidents. He also secretly told me about her actions and that's when I vow to not unravel this information, until now."

"That's so sad. But how come, you haven't told us about it in the first place?" said Jun.

"Just consider this, a young woman's whim and once this issue is settled, we will focus on our own methods."

"Reimi-San, tell me one thing" Kaori asked.

"You all want to know, of how Matthew came back. From what I can tell, he came from the portal that we've re-invented and managed to visit Yuka, once again. However, I was briefly informed by my childhood rival, Kotoe Kashima about some recent attacks in the V.G. tournament and was nearly caught up in the fray until her bodyguards, Terumi and Yumiko protected both her and Manami including her new boyfriend, Daisuke. I can already feel their love manifesting, right about now."

Satomi because a little frustrated that her brother is dating Manami, after what Matthew had told her about finding a good-looking man. "That Matthew!" While her body was filled with anger, her fists formed in a fiery red state. "When I get my hands on him. I'll…"

"Or you'll what, burn him alive? I'd like to see you, try it" says Elirin, making a rude statement at her.

"Why, you little…" Before Satomi could lash it out with Elirin, there was a huge bang from down the hallway and left everybody startled. To make matters worse when they left the room, they've noticed a huge hole on the wall that was five feet wide, while several glass pieces of window and miniature boulders were left all over the floor.

"Unbelievable! I've never seen anyone do something, like that" cried Jun.

"Now that's what I'd like to call _'a hole in one' _" laughed Elirin.

Chiho smacked her forehead, while she sweat dropped. "What a show-off."

"I'm with you, on that one" agreed Keiko with her suggestion.

As they're still disagreeing with Elirin's annoying sense of humor, Kaori turns back to see Yuka standing stiff as a board and her expression was hollow and awaiting for Tamao to dress up in her normal clothing.

When Tamao was putting away her hospital clothes and putting on her personal clothes that were patched up, she too have detected Yuka's downside. "Senpai, are you okay? You must be feeling hurt, after what Reimi had said to you. Right?"

But Yuka refused to answer and was left completely, ashamed of herself.

"C'mon, senpai. Please, don't be like this! Didn't Matthew-Kun told you to never be this way, since he prefers to let it go when something happens to him?"

Than, it hit her. Several flashbacks have begun, to fill up her mind. The first was meeting with a young man that came from another country and later, fall for him. The second, was telling her to move on with her life and think about the positive side of things. And the last part, was when he was facing her after Miranda took control of her body and than, saving her by acquiring a special technique from within and defeated her in battle.

As she closes her eyes and making a small smile to herself, she places her hand to where her heart is and feels it. At every given second, her heartbeat starts beating and begins to grow steadily. After that, she held her head up high and proceeded to catch-up with the others, while Tamao follows her.

"Sorry for the long wait. What, just happened?" When she takes a brief look at what they're gazing at, she became very awestruck including Tamao. "What in the world? It's so huge! How did someone, do that?"

That's when she hears a familiar voice coming from across the hallway, that threw it.

"Damn! Am I good or what?"

"I know, that voice! It's…"

Just she was about to say the person's name, the young man unveiled himself to her and everybody else as to who created a massive attack such as this.

"Matthew!!"

"Hey, you were expecting maybe somebody who goes by the name of _'HIRO'_?" I made a silly laugh, to myself.

"Where have you been, Matthew-Kun?! Do you have any idea, of how scared I was when you didn't came back?!" Yuka shouts.

"Of course, I did! I just ran into this old fellow here, that taught me something new and this is the result. Who knew, that I had the same fire in my eyes like you have?"

Yuka blinked her brown eyes, in total confusion. "Matthew-Kun, who told you about me?"

While Yuka was searching for an answer, a strong voice had bellowed.

"You still have a lot to learn…granddaughter."

As she made a huge gasp, the tall man had approached behind me and stood right in-front of her and everyone. He was wearing the same features like before, when I've first met him.

By staring at the well-known person that she hasn't seen in a very long time, Yuka's eyes were filled with some watery tears. "G-Grandfather, is that…really you?"

He smiled, as he crossed his arms. "Alive and well."

Not wanting to hold back her tears any longer, she rushed to him and made a heart-warming embrace by throwing her arms around his lower back and hugged him. During this reunion, he gracefully stroked her long brown hair.

"You don't know, of how proud I am of seeing you again."

"Me too."

All of Yuka's friends were ecstatic of seeing Yuka meeting him, once more. Except for Tamao, who was left puzzled, as to who Yuka was embracing with and so she asked Satomi about him.

"Say, Satomi. Who's the young stud?"

"That's the person that was taking care of Yuka, since birth. Basically, he is Yuka's grandfather."

"Eh?! Does that mean, he's freakin' strong like senpai?"

"It's hard to tell. If it weren't for him, Yuka's life would've been much worse."

"Yeah. We had no idea that she had a relative, like him" told Jun to Elirin.

"For someone who looks that buffed, he sure is intimidating."

Later, Chiho briefly asked Tamao about the recent incident from earlier in the day. "Tamao, why did you go back in the park when you were still injured?"

"I was wondering, as to where Keiko had gone to. But when I got there, Saki and Masako were waiting for me and took me by surprise. I do, apologize. It's my fault, that I got into this mess."

"Listen, Tamao-San, don't be so down. There's nothing to be blamed, about. We all make mistakes and yet, there are times that we have to get it over with" Kaori explained.

"You make a good observation, Kaori." Reimi said. "Not all of us are perfect, if by all means our goals in life."

"Like mine, for example." I unintentionally, interjected. "The main reason, as to why I came here was to help Yuka-Chan out. Even though that I carry some strong feelings towards her, I can only be here for who knows how long."

Yuka's visage became frozen, when she overheard my comments about how long that I can stay here for. She then, released her hug from her grandfather and turned to me with a look of worry on her face. Her eyes were also filled with pain and guilt, as she begins to shed some tears in her eyes.

"Matthew-Kun, why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"

"Because…I'm only here, to help you. So, do me a favor and stop being such a quitter without an explanation."

She than, shouted back at my face. "I'm not a quitter! I just want a normal life! Why would you even bother, of coming and meeting me here?!"

I replied to her. "I just can't stand the fact, that you would live your life with that empty heart of yours! For once in your life, Yuka-Chan, let it go! Do you obviously believe that running away and being lonely would solve, everything? NO! So, get a grip already!" With that, I punched her in the stomach so hard, it caused to fall down on one knee and grasping for air.

Yuka's grandfather, just stood there in discouragement while the rest of her comrades were left visibly shaken after my heated argument with her.

By having to take one to two breaths, Yuka got back up and looked straight at me. "Matthew-Kun…I'm so sorry."

As I placed my hand on her shoulder, I informed to her about something. "You don't have to be, Yuka-Chan. You're just being too hard on yourself, than others. Or better yet, you keep filling your mind with doubt and your heart with negativity. That's why I can't stand all of that pain, that's been driving your soul into a constant state of sadness."

"Matthew-Kun…" Yuka was almost at a loss for words, as I continued.

"I've experienced it before and it made me the person, that I'm today; having both victory and defeat. Cause quite honestly, it's like an old saying goes: _'Even the longest road, takes one step.'_ What I mean is, that if we take one step at a time, than we might be heading towards a bright future. On the other hand, if we prefer to take one step ahead and later hit a wall, we'd be going back to where we left off. You see, this is what happens when people don't start believing in themselves. Now that, is what true power and respect really is."

Everybody was seemingly amazed of my observation. The most surprised ones were not only Satomi, Chiho and Tamao but also Jun, Kaori and Yuka.

"I-I hadn't even thought of that."

"Same here. For someone who knows his roots, Matthew has some confidence."

"He has confidence, alright. Just maybe enough, to secure a victory."

"Oh, you think? Sometimes, we could never win without strength alone."

"And, this also takes brains not brawn."

"Matthew-Kun, thank you. You really are somewhat, special."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. "You want, special? Here, hold out your hand."

Without question, Yuka pulled out her hand to me and I was able to grasp it, firmly. Than, while I was holding onto Yuka's hand with mine, I used my other hand to concentrate my special strength and that's when some flames were appearing on both my hand's and Yuka's. Later on, the flames were turned into two hearts and as I pulled out my fingertips to my mouth and blew, an arrow was formed and shot right in between them in which resulted Yuka becoming flattered including her cheeks with a hint of redness.

"Wow! I didn't know that he could do that" says Keiko.

"I'm a little impressed, but I don't find anything like that surprise me" informed Reimi.

"Really? Like what?"

When I was going to fire back at her, Yuka's grandfather, who has stood silent throughout the day, sees an oncoming object heading this way.

"Granddaughter, get away!"

While he was able to alert me, her and everybody else, he too managed to avoid the fast-sharp kunai blade that hit its mark on the wall. But, there was something attached to it on the other side.

We've somehow had recognized that familiar object.

"Hey, I've seen that blade from before. That's from Saki Shindou" Keiko mentioned.

After hearing that name, Satomi smacked herself on the cheek. "Oh, crap! We've almost forgotten about her and Masako, since we've found out about Yuka's past."

"She's right. But, what does that note say?" asked Jun.

"Let's have a look." By breaking the string that had tied the paper around it when it was attached on the blade, I carefully opened it up and read to see what was written on it. Much to my dismay, I can't find the language because it's been written in Japanese and so, I passed it to Yuka. "Here, Yuka-Chan. You read it."

As she takes the paper from me and reads it to herself, her heart began to sink and her beautiful face was covered with fear. _"Oh, no! This is impossible!"_

"Senpai, what's the matter? You feel like that you've been disqualified or something" said Tamao.

"I don't think, that she is. Whatever Saki and Masako were planning while we were busy, it's almost clear to me that they've brought out something out. The main question is, what is it?" I replied.

"Hang on! You don't suppose that it's…"

"Oh, be quiet, Satomi! Besides, if I were you or Yuka-Chan, we need to make haste and pursue them, immediately" As I head down to the elevator, everybody was just standing there confused until I alerted them. "Hey! Are you all coming, or are you just plain scared?"

"No, we're not, Matthew-Kun! And stop, making fun of me and my friends!" Yuka shouts.

As I walked away from the elevator and turned to face Yuka, I reluctantly spoke. "Sometimes, you need to have a little sense of humor, Yuka-Chan. And furthermore…" By placing my arm around her neck and then, rubbing her cheek with my other hand and performing a friendly headlock on her, I explained. "You need to watch yourself, or you're gonna end up with just a birthday suit."

I made a funny laugh, when I smiled and Yuka smiled too. And than, she laughed with me in delight. Her friends were somewhat perplexed, of how happy Yuka has become ever since I first came.

"Is it just me, or has Yuka changed?" Satomi wondered.

"I believe that it has to be Matthew-San, that has helped her. If it wasn't for him, things wouldn't have turn out this way" Kaori clarified.

"Hey, you're right. Without him, Yuka would've never regained her strength" added Jun.

I, on the other hand, sort of thanked their comments about me and Yuka but I said. "I appreciate your thoughts and all, but we need to get down to business. So, let's head out!"

With a nod of their heads, we all leave the hospital and proceed to find Masako and Saki and put an end to their destructive path.


	4. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Advanced Variable Geo (V.G.). I only own the _"Striking_ _Blaster", "Blazing Phoenix", "Arctic Breath" and "Ice Breaker"._ Read & Review, please!

During the hunt, I've noticed Yuka's expression and once again, she was completely down. So, I held onto her hand with mine and grasped it.

As Yuka feels my grip on her hand and looking at me, her expression has softened. For some of her friends however, they seemed to be a little concerned about her recent actions towards me.

"Every time when Yuka is with him, her attitude keeps changing. Why is that?" asked Elirin to Jun.

"He just wants to help her to maintain her positive attitude and to stay strong. No wonder that he hates negativity, when it comes to being a loser."

"And, what's your point?" inserted Chiho.

"My point is, that Matthew doesn't like it when he sees someone like Yuka feeling miserable and upset. He also stated that, if we accept from our mistakes and learn from them, than we could very well be following the same path that Yuka is on right now."

"You really think, so? I mean, does senpai care about him more than he cares about me?" said Tamao, sadly.

"Yuka-San would never do that. She's a very caring person to everybody, no matter of whom she meets with. Whether it's myself, Keiko or anyone, she's someone that's looking for some tough competitors and earning their respect" Kaori mentioned.

"Wait!" Reimi interrupted, while halting everyone.

"Reimi, what's wrong?" Keiko asks.

"I can sense something. And, it's coming from over…there!"

As we all turned to where Reimi was pointing at, we hear a loud bang and an unknown individual was sent hurdling down on the ground. We all gasped to see who that person was, when we came into contact. She has long black hair and eyes, with white knuckle gloves and torn tight black pants with black hi-heels. For her white outfit, however, it's been completely torn-off. Along with several bruises and cuts on her body.

"Why, that's Terumi!" cried Satomi.

"We know that! Who did this?" asked Jun.

She groaned weakly, due to the injuries that she has suffered. "It was…It was…Saki and…" Unfortunately, she collapsed and wasn't able to tell us who attacked her. But, one of us, did.

"Senpai! Is it…"

Yuka nodded and understood, of what Tamao was trying to tell her. "Uh-huh." Then, she turned to me with a look of determination on her. "Matthew-Kun, it has to be them. Isn't it?"

"Yeah." I right away called out the duo. "Saki and Masako! Come out here, right now! Because, I ain't got all day to wait for you two wimps!"

Than, they unveiled themselves with a huge smirk on their faces.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Just long enough to bring out the big guns."

"The…big guns?" says a confused Kaori.

"What do you mean, by that?" said Elirin.

As Saki and Masako grinned at each other, they snapped their fingers simultaneously and a couple of agents in black have brought out of what appears to be a huge capsule pod. We all became a little confused, as to who or what was inside of it. However, one of them has a bad feeling about it: Me.

"I don't like this." I shook my head in disbelief. "It looks like that we're going for a ride. And, I'm not even wearing a seatbelt."

"Matthew-Kun, what's wrong? Do you know, what's in there?" Yuka asked.

After I shrugged off my headache for a while, when I sensed something disturbing from that pod, I replied. "Not what, who. And I'm certain, that it's got to be…"

When I was about to reveal the last detail to Yuka, I heard a loud noise that was coming from the capsule pod. As we all looked, there was a medium-sized hole until some more kept popping in. Tamao and Chiho were the first ones who gasped. Than, a couple of more loud bangs kept on breaking from the inside like knocking on the door, as Jun and Elirin also gasped. There was some more hits until the capsule pod got tore down and some steam had appeared, after being stored for so long.

As we all held her breaths, we hear a familiar but sickening laugh. Reimi was the first that recognized it and became very mortified.

"No, it cannot be! It's…"

Fortunately, the individual that busted through the capsule pod, interrupts her before the steam went away and revealed its features. She has very long blonde hair with purple eyes, dark red lipstick, a black thick jumpsuit and black hi-heels. Everyone also became horrified of who that woman is: Miranda Jyahana.

"It's been far too long, Reimi." As she turned her head to Yuka and her friends, she made a devilish grin on her face. "Ah, Yuka. I still remember of how beautiful your power and body was, when I went inside of you. It was so satisfying." She then, licked her lips with her tongue.

Seeing of how different her actions have become recently, Yuka felt very humiliated of the way she did to her when she was controlling her. As I glanced at Yuka, she felt scared and also embarrassed that her old enemy was seducing her mind and body during her manipulation. I, for instance, have had it with her mind games. So, I stepped in and confronted her, face-to-face. Miranda's expression had immediately changed, when she noticed my appearance.

"You! You're going to pay for ruining my plan!"

"Well, so what? I had to get the job done and the difference between you and Yuka-Chan is that I make her sweat, while you make her bleed. Let's face it, you've got a sour taste."

"Yikes. That was harsh" says Tamao.

"I'll say" added Chiho.

Saki and Masako became physically irate that I've insulted their leader, as they try to pounce on me but Miranda halted them.

"Stay right, where you are." She smiled, as she cracks her knuckles and neck. "He's mine. Now, go deal with the others. As for you, boy, you will pay dearly for interferring in my plans! Prepare to be punished with death!"

I turned to Yuka. "Yuka-Chan, I think she's been messing with the wrong people!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

And so, the huge brawl has begun. As Jun, Elirin, Kaori and Reimi do battle against Saki and Masako; While Yuka, Tamao, Chiho and myself are up against the sinister, Miranda. Whereas Keiko, Satomi and Yuka's grandfather, they're busy nursing the injured Terumi.

Miranda wasn't intimidated of the number advantage, that we have on her. "I may be outnumbered, but I'm never outclassed." Than, she turned to me with a look of frustration. "And once I kill you, I'll vanquish anyone that dares to oppose me! Than, I'll reign supreme!"

"That's not going to happen! Because you're the one who should pay for murdering Yuka-Chan's parents and also, stealing her DNA and making a clone out of her! You have absolutely, no pride at all!"

"Humph! I don't need any of your pathetic sympathy! All I ever wanted was money and power. Just a matter of time, before you join them in the afterlife" gloated Miranda.

"_She's still acting like the same old fool"_ thought Chiho.

"We're not going anywhere!" Tamao insisted.

"And this time, you're going to stay down for good!"

"Go ahead, take your best shot. You'll never defeat me, again!" Miranda shouts.

"We're gonna see about that, you dirty wench!" I said to her.

"That does it! I'll destroy you, first!" With some fast thinking, I was ready for her oncoming attack by throwing her fist at my face. I was able to dodge it and than, her wild kick to the same target. That is, until I didn't see her other kick that made a direct hit right on my face and I was sent reeling on the ground before I got back up.

"Okay, you wanna play rough? Than, take this!" As I begin to conjure up my strength, my fists were covered with red and orange flames. After I've finished charging my powers, I used one of my attacks on her. "Striking Blaster!" By using both hands, I fired my special move at her. But as I did however, Miranda grinned and I gasped in shock as I witnessed to see that she reflected my move right back against me and I was flown back down to the ground, again.

Yuka became very worried, when she saw me get pummeled by Miranda via reversed my technique on me. "Matthew-Kun!"

"Seems to me that he's more pathetic than you are, Yuka. But better yet, you're still both unique. Once I store all of your data, I'll create the most strongest fighter of them all!"

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Chiho tries throwing her kunai blades at Miranda, but she was able to avoid them and grabs her by the throat and was about to choke her to death until Tamao intervened by kicking her in the back. Thus, it allowed Chiho counterattack at Miranda by kicking her in the gut and she was freed from her submission on her neck.

With Miranda distracted, this gave Yuka a chance to fight back and use one of her trademark moves. As she ran up to her, she performed her flaming uppercut move on Miranda as her hard fist connects right onto her jaw and than, she finishes it by landing a fierce right kick to her face. Miranda was sent down hard by Yuka's attack, as she becomes furious.

As she did, half of her face was torn and revealed an unimaginable sight: It showed a thick black metal face covering with glowing red eyes and gray metal lips. Yuka became very shocked, including myself, Tamao, Chiho and everybody else that Miranda was actually reborn as a cyborg.

"She's…she's an android?"

"I'll be damn! She's more uglier, than ever." I groaned, as I slowly stood up.

"This is crazy! She's not the same person like the last time, we've face her."

"An android or not, we must defeat her for good!"

Elsewhere, Saki and Masako are getting the beating of their lives by the combining efforts of Jun, Elirin, Kaori and Reimi. Despite of Masako's supply of weaponry, it was still not enough to turn the tide on them as she and her comrade, Saki have been defeated. Now, only Miranda remains.

As she observed the outcome of her soldiers, she was more irate than she could ever handle.

"Now look what you did to me! You've ruined my beautiful complexion!"

I made a small laugh at her. "The way I see it, that new look suits you. Just like a rat in a sewer hole."

While Miranda is struggling to get back on her own two feet, her body shook with a small dosage of electricity bolting inside of her. "You…twerp! You have no idea, why I've wanted my plan…to come out in full force. I'd make sure, that no one deserves…to hold the title of virgin goddess, and that's why…I've got rid of Yuka's relatives."

I felt a small chill up my spine and I've understood, as to why she made Yuka's life a near-living nightmare. "You mean to tell me, that you've slained Yuka-Chan's parents…over the prize?"

"Exactly. With them out of…the picture, Yuka was my only target, left. But now that you've been…a thorn on my side for too long, I'm going to…destroy you!"

"You know, that's my problem with people such as you. You only thrive on three things: Power, greed and disrespect. Yet, I put all three of those together and what do I get? A cruel vixen like yourself that lacks the heart of a warrior. And on top of that, I will not allow you to torture Yuka-Chan's life any further. If you wanna go through her, you'll have to go through me. But needless to say, ever since that I've first known Yuka-Chan, it's come to my attention that she's the most strongest, prettiest and energetic girl that I've ever met. So, I'll protect her…with these fists!"

"_Oh, Matthew-Kun. That was so beautiful"_ says Yuka, in her mind.

"You believe…that you can beat me, with just one hit? I'd like to see you…try it. So, make your move and I'll hit it…right back at your face!" warned Miranda.

"Don't listen to her, Matthew! She's playing with your mind!" informed Satomi, while still nursing the injured Terumi.

"No, he's not. He's going to draw all of that inner strength of his and call forth, one of his newest attacks that I've recently taught him with" said Yuka's grandfather.

"Are you referring to what happened, back at the hospital?" asked Keiko.

He nodded his head and looked back to where me and all of us, as I start to draw something anew in me.

As I establish to build up my energy and unleash my new technique that I've learned from Yuka's grandfather, I begin by clenching my fists tightly and begin to roar. Then, I raised my arms up and spread them out when an orange and yellow aura has enshrouded my whole body. But there more to it, than that. A well-known figure was deep behind me, as it lets out a familiar loud cry. Yuka became very astounded, of what was inside of me when I've first used it against Miranda.

"T-That's…"

"The Blazing Phoenix! Senpai! This is the same move, that he used to save you!" Tamao explained.

"He…He did that?" When Yuka realized of what kind of an attack that I've acquired a year ago when Miranda was possessing her, a huge smile had loomed across her face and her brown eyes were shining brightly, while some small tears of joy were formed. _"Matthew-Kun…"_

Not only was Yuka completely overwhelmed of gazing at my special attack, so was Elirin. She was also, left speechless.

"What the? How did a cute guy like him would learn a strong move, like that?"

"Now normally, we learn new techniques from our physical training. But for Matthew, he learned it by submitting his feelings to her and putting his A-game on" told Jun.

"Really? That's great! That means, he gets to use it again, right?"

"You're wrong."

"What is it, Reimi-San? Isn't Matthew-San going to use it?" inserted Kaori.

"No. I feel something different from him. Something that Yuka's grandfather has taught him with. Whatever it may be, we're about to find out" she said.

Back to where I was, continuing to conjure up some more Ki energy until I reached my arm out and closed my eyes. During the procedure, I clenched my fist tightly and as I raised it up high, the eagle-shape-like figure made its last cry before it disappeared and was formed into my fiery fist.

As everyone including Miranda are left shaken, a huge flaming glow had appearing on my hand and as I stared back at Miranda, I made a bold statement.

"If you hadn't noticed, this strength that I have draws out from not only the respect of Yuka-Chan's friends, but also the relationship that I have for her. And, no one is going to shatter the bond that I'm holding beneath this fist. By the way, when it comes to be a true warrior, what matters most is how you see yourself. And that's why, I've helped Yuka-Chan out."

Yuka became very touched, of how I've thought about her since I've first met her. "Matthew-Kun…"

"So, what? I don't care! You're still worthless and weak!" she shouts.

Technically for me, I smiled. "I was…weak. But when I've first caught a glimpse of how Yuka-Chan felt, I could see through both her beauty and her heart by comparing my negativity with hers. And now…" As I opened my eyes, they were the same colors of my burning fist. "Both me and Yuka-Chan are fighting together!"

In-spite of being damaged earlier, Miranda utilizes her strongest attack. "In that case, I'll send you both to hell! Twin Burn!" As she reaches behind her head, she immediately charged her power, and then by bringing her arms dawn, it causes several green energy crystals to rise from the ground and spread out into my path.

In my strongest condition yet, I quickly yelled out my newest technique and replied back. "Super Ki-Kou-Dan!" I fired my new special attack on Miranda. It was covered with red, yellow and orange flames with a projectile beam that was about five feet wide! With an unimaginable speed, it not only penetrated Miranda's attack but it also resulted of making a direct and powerful hit on her. As it did, she screamed very loudly and her whole body was disintegrating by the effects of the projectile. With every part of her robotic body being ripped apart, Miranda became nothing more than a pile of smoked ashes.

After it subsided, my eyes went back to blue. I flung my arm down and as I slowly catch my breath, I had this to say: "Now that's…what I call…an attitude adjustment." Than, I fell to my knees and onto the ground flat on my stomach.


	5. Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Variable Geo (V.G.). I only own_ "Striking Blaster", "Blazing Phoenix", "Arctic Breath" and "Ice Breaker"._ Read & Review, please!

As everyone had watched Miranda's demise with their own two eyes, they were all deeply shocked of what had happened, just moments ago.

"He's…He's done it. Miranda has been…totally vanished" gasped Chiho.

"That…that was incredible!" said Tamao.

"It…it was…almost too hard to describe" says a surprised Elirin.

"I…agree" added Kaori.

"So, does that mean Matthew has saved us?" asked Jun.

Reimi grinned. "Yes, it sure looks that way."

Meanwhile, Keiko, Satomi and Yuka's grandfather joined in and shared their comments about my surprising new move on Miranda, while carrying Terumi.

"Wow! Matthew really is someone special."

"Yeah, I know." But, something had hit Satomi's mind. "Hey! What about Saki and Masako?"

"Over there and they're trying to escape!"

Although they're a bit battered and bruised from the outgoing brawl, Saki and Masako are trying to make their getaway by limping. That is, until Saki gets hammered by a mysterious long reach hard punch right in the face and sends her sprawling. And than, Masako also gets rocked by the same punch and was sent right next to Saki.

To everybody's surprise, they've recognized that familiar trick from way back.

"Hey, I've seen that move from before. But from whom?" wondered Kaori.

"Aw, darn it! Party's over, already? Why can't I have any fun?" yelled the new voice.

"I know that whining and complaining from someone. And that's…" Before Elirin could finish, the young girl stepped in and exposed herself.

"Manami!" they all shouted together.

"Who else? Ayako? I don't think so!" she complained to them.

Kaori praised her for her efforts. "Great job, Manami! You stopped them from getting away! I didn't know you'd took them out, all by yourself."

The hot-pink girl, replied back. "I don't. Cause, I've brought some assistance with me. Ain't that right, Daisuke?"

Satomi froze, when Manami called out his name. "N-No way."

Minutes later, the young boy himself appeared. He was nearly the same height as Manami's with short black hair, light brown eyes, while wearing a white t-shirt, light blue shorts and yellow sneakers with black stripes. But there was something on his hands that has caught Tamao's eye.

"Wait a second! Those gloves that you're wearing. Are they…"

"That's right. Thanks to Yuka's best friend, I've made a new batch for Daisuke. Not to mention that we've been going out for a very long time" said Manami.

"Y-You mean like…everyday?!" cried Satomi.

"Well, almost sis. Besides, if it weren't for this other girl that protected us, we'd be the ones injured instead of you and Jun" he mentioned to her.

"What other girl?" Keiko asks.

That's when another surprise had came in, as the shadowy individual showed herself to them.

She was nearly the same height as Manami's and Daisuke's, but an inch taller. She had dark brown pigtails and eyes, while donning a black and white waitress outfit with black shoes and white socks.

"Hi! Did I miss anything?"

"Y-Yumiko!" gasped Jun.

"The one and only." After making a smile with a small wink of her eye, she noticed Terumi being carried by Satomi and Keiko, along with Yuka's grandfather. "Oh, dear! How's Terumi? Is she okay?"

"No need to panic, Yumiko. She's fine for the moment."

"Speaking of which, what about Matthew?"

The moment that Keiko had mentioned that name, Yuka immediately turned back to where I was: Still lying on my back until I slowly got up, by one knee and made a few deep breaths.

"I guess, I…overdid it."

As Yuka tearfully watches me trying to stand up, she could feel her heart being filled with concern and emotion. Then finally, I was able to stand and took a few more breaths until I've opened my deep blue eyes and looked back at Yuka. With a small smile, I made a thumbs-up.

Knowing that I may still be in some pain, Yuka ran to me and called out my name before she threw her arms around my lower back. "Matthew-Kun!" She later cried softly, by nestling her head on my chest as I gradually held onto her.

"Hey, easy there, Yuka-Chan. You're getting a little emotional on me."

"Matthew-Kun…that was outstanding!" cried Yuka, as she stared at me in the eyes.

"Uh, correction. Don't thank me, thank your grandfather. He's the one, that taught me the _'Super Kiko-Dan'_ technique" I replied.

"Super…Kiko-Dan?" says Satomi, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't know that there would be an update technique from that" added Tamao.

"From what I can tell, it's something very new to me" says a new voice.

"Reimi! What took you so long?" asked Chiho.

"I was busy with the authorities, when they've arrested Saki and Masako for their heinous acts. They'll be spending their lives, back at the maximum security station for a long time. Furthermore, there's more to it than that. Look up at the sky."

As we all looked up, we've detected that the moon was at three and four quarters. Somehow, the moon wasn't like this when we've faced off Saki, Masako and the resurrected Miranda.

"Huh? Is that, what I think it is?" questioned Elirin.

"Why, it's an eclipse" Kaori stated.

"And by the looks of it, it spells trouble for one of us" thought Yuka's grandfather.

"Trouble? What are you saying?" urged Keiko with an answer.

Before long, Terumi; who's been severely injured throughout the day was beginning to wake up. She slowly opened her black eyes and sees Yumiko, standing in-front of her with a look of worry on her cute face.

"Y-Yumiko! What are you doing here?"

"I was afraid, when you left searching for Saki and Masako the whole day. Because of this, I was upset that you haven't shown up until Kotoe told me about the recent alliance between those two girls and their list of victims for sabotaging the V.G. tournament. So, I've stumbled upon Manami and Daisuke along the way and prevented their assault on them. With some added help from Kotoe, herself." Later, some tears were formed in her eyes. "Please forgive me, sis. I had a strange feeling that, something was bound to happen to them and so, I was able to look after them."

As Terumi stares at Yumiko's face, her expression had softened. She bends down on one knee and placed her arms around Yumiko and embraced her with her warmth. "You don't need to be forgiven. For what you did, I'm pleased with your efforts."

"Thank you, Terumi" says Yumiko, softly.

In the mean time, we were all still puzzled about the sudden eclipse that it's near to its completion.

"Reimi-San, can you please explain to us as to why someone's life is in jeopardy in regards to the eclipse?" Kaori asks.

"I don't think that I should say it."

"C'mon, just how bad can this be, anyways?" grumbled Elirin.

The head of Jyahana Group took a deep breath and answered. "Just this. That eclipse you're seeing is the result of the portal, that we've recently made. But since Matthew has come here twice, the portal itself has become very un-stabled. What I mean is, Matthew has only got three hours left to go back to his home because once the portal is closed, it will be closed…forever."

Everybody was stunned to hear Reimi's surprising and disturbing news. The one who was more astonished was Yuka. She couldn't believe that the man she loved, has no alternative but to leave her and must return to his home before he'll be stuck here.

"B-But…" Unable to finish, Reimi interjected her.

"I'm sorry, Yuka. It's time for you and Matthew to part ways again and sadly, it's permanent."

For me, I felt a little disappointed about what she told me. "Bummer. I suppose, this is it."

With a nod of her head, Reimi requests all of us to head on over to her place and possibly, send me back home until the time limit goes up.

Now at the basement of Jyahana Group, we all stood at a giant portal machine and Kaori immediately starts running it.

During my farewell to Yuka and her friends, her grandfather had a quick chit-chat with Terumi, Manami, Daisuke and Yumiko about Yuka's hidden past. Her experience from the V.G. tournament, the tragedy of her deceased parents which lead the involvement between herself and Miranda and Yuka's relationship with me.

The looks on their faces tells the wholes story, as they were completely bewildered after the discussion with Yuka's grandfather.

"What a harsh story."

"And hard to listen."

"I know. After all, he's also friends with my sister's parents. Like Yuka, Satomi has lost her parents as well."

"Eh?! Is that right?" Yumiko than, turned her attention to someone else other than Yuka's grandfather and that would be me, standing next to Yuka. "Terumi, that guy Yuka is with, who is he? He looks very…cute."

"That's Matthew. He came from Canada, when he went through a portal. Believe it or not, he's the first person that's developed some feelings for Yuka including to stay positive" she answered to her.

"Aw, he really helped her out big time." Yumiko sighed. "But, it's disappointing to see him leave."

"We all are. Kaori, activate it." As Reimi informs her to re-open the portal, the machine started to function and the huge portal has re-appeared with blue swirls and a white hole in the center. She later turned to me and remind me about the situation. "Matthew, you must go through that portal right away, otherwise you'll be trapped here for good."

"Just give me a moment with Yuka-Chan for a while." As I twirled to Yuka, she feels very miserable to see me depart, only its permanent due to the effects of the eclipse. When I pulled her in closer to me and feeling my warmth, she made a small red blush on her cheeks while she looks squarely at my face.

"Matthew-Kun, I…"

"Listen, don't worry about me, Yuka-Chan. I'll be fine. I know that it's painful for you to see me leave but, long-distance relationships never work out. In short, friends don't last forever."

Upon hearing my speech to her, Satomi and Tamao began to cry together and held on to each other in misery.

As for Jun, she understood my thoughts with Yuka. "How very true."

Before I tend to go through the portal and head home, I can feel Yuka's grip on my arm and refusing to let me depart. Right now, she starts mourning my departure.

"Please, Matthew-Kun. Don't leave me. I need you more than ever. Because without you, I'll never be strong enough." She buries her face with her hands and continues to cry.

Believing that I'm leaving Yuka in a world of hurt, I gently placed my hands on hers and removed them from her face and I responded. "Yuka-Chan. I have something for you and I hope that you'll like it." As I held her hand, I took out of what appears to be a small dark blue rubber wristband and wrapped it around her fist.

When Yuka glanced at the wristband, she gasped at what was engraved on it. "Never Alone? What does it mean?"

I said. "It means that no matter where you are, your friends will always stay at your side until the end of time. Including myself. Of course, when it comes to be good at something, what matters most is how you see yourself. If you put all of that into motion, you'll be one step closer of becoming…a true virgin goddess."

Yuka become very overjoyed, as she threw her arms around my waist while I threw mine around her lower back. "Thank you so much, Matthew-Kun. I'll cherish it, throughout my life."

After that, there was a brief silence. Than, I leaned over to Yuka and she leaned over to me and as we move in closer, our lips have met in a very warm feeling. Me and Yuka both moan together, when I explored through Yuka's mouth with my tongue, while she explored mine with hers.

Everybody became very touched of seeing Yuka making out with me, one last time. As I released the kiss from Yuka, I kissed her again on the forehead and headed on over to the portal. By making a deep sigh, I turned back to see Yuka and all of her friends with a bunch of smiles on their faces. Before I go through, I tell Yuka one brief hint.

"One more thing, Yuka-Chan."

"Yes?"

"Never give up. Because…you have a tremendous heart and spirit. See you, Ms. Virgin Goddess." With a wink of my eye, I walked right into the portal and than I was gone. Along with the portal itself as Kaori shuts it down.

Despite my visit was short-lived, I've earned their respect and mostly Yuka's. And speaking of Yuka, she remembers the good times she's had with me. With a look of sorrow on her face, she discerns the dark blue wristband that I gave her in which it had the words _'Never Alone' _inscribed on it.

She thought for a moment and than, she made a heart-warming smile on her beautiful face. From there, a small tear of happiness came down from her eyes and glances at where I left.

"_Matthew-Kun, thanks to you, I'm more stronger and confident than I was before. And, I'll always love you."_

As Kaori gets off, she confronts Reimi and asks.

"Do you think that we'll ever see him, again?"

"Perhaps. But, I doubt it."

"Come to think of it, I think that we'll miss him. He's one heck of a guy" says Jun.

"He sure was." Satomi notified. As she looks at Yuka, she smirked. "Without him, Yuka wouldn't have learned anything new."

"You're absolutely right." Yuka's grandfather agreed with Satomi's comment about me helping out his granddaughter of letting go the negativity that was rotting her heart and was able to relinquish it. _"Thank you, Matthew. For helping my granddaughter."_

Back to where I was, the portal appearing from in-front of my bed and out I came. By checking out the place, I've once again returned to my home.

As I peeked into the window, I made a sigh of relief and took a time to reflect about the young pretty waitress fighter that I've met and also sorting out her problems. After a while, I leave my bedroom and head outside for a nice walk.

Unknown to myself however, Yuka appeared from inside my plasma television and watches me taking a bit of fresh air. With a huge smile, she had this to say about me:

"Thanks for everything, Matthew-Kun." Than, she made a soft giggle until she disappeared.

_**FIN**_


End file.
